Child's Play
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: Mae Chung has arrived at the Peacecraft estate, along with her 5-year old son, provoking many questions and tension amongst the group-especially with Wufei& Sally. slight AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Yes, people, Merian Chang is alive in this ficcie. I've brought her back from the dead (bwahahaah) * ahem *

Well, it's mostly WCxMC pairing, along with some HYxRP, DMxHS, QWxDC, **TBxCB**, & MUxOC. There might also be some ZMxLN interaction…but like I said, mainly focuses on WCxMC. Marimeia and Une are in this thing too!! ^^ I doubt I'll get many reviews for this, but whatever…I just felt like writing it. Oh yeah…before I forget, be warned: there **is** slight Sally bashing in this lil' fanfic…(sorry, couldn't resist)

**Summary:** Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, and Midii have invited their distant friend, Mae Chung to visit. Having not seen the five in almost 2 years, the 19-year old oriental beauty agrees, bringing her 5-year old son with her. However, her arrival brings tension and provokes controversy in the lives of the Gundam gang…**especially** Wufei Chang and Sally Po. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything 'cept my OCs and the story plot…so don't kill me for writing this thing.

Child's Play 

-Prologue- 

_                  Breathe…_

Nineteen-year old, Mae Chung mentally reminded herself as the cab she and her son were in approached the Peacecraft mansion.

She was nervous. She hated to admit that to herself, but she was. She knew that within the next 15 minutes, her life as she knew it, along with her son's, just might change, **forever**.

Changing for the better or for the worst was what worried Mae Chung—she didn't know which one it would end up to be.

She could only hope what she was doing was for the best for her son…  

Just breathe… 

Mae reminded her self once again.

"Mom?" Lee suddenly asked, making Mae abruptly turn to her son. 

She could see the concern written all over his youthful face, making her own facial features soften. 

Lee looked so much like his father; dark, raven hair, tied in a short ponytail at the back, with the same face structure, and the very same penetrating glare, and scowl. The only thing he didn't share with his father was Mae's eyes, which were both a deep shade of amber. "Yes, baby? What is it?" Mae asked her son.

"Mom, are you okay? You seem really…" the young boy paused, as if looking for the right word. "…Stressed," he finally said. 

Mae smiled. Her son was so observant and smart for his age. She was so proud of him. Lee was Mae's angel, even if he didn't act like much of one, sometimes. But he had been the one that saved Mae's life and her shattered soul, even though he didn't know that he had, and would probably even be never aware of it.

"I'm fine, baby, I'm fine," Mae assured her son. She put her arm around her 5-year old son. "Don't worry about me…" she murmured. Mae began to affectionately pat Lee's head. 

"Awww, Mom…I hope you're not gettin' mushy on me, agen…I'm not 3 yearz old anymo'e! I'm five, awlready, rememba??!!" her son whined, making Mae laugh lightly. 

"I'm sorry, Lee, but you know that no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little boy!" 

Lee sighed, but surrendered, letting his Mom continue to hold him in her loving embrace. 

Mae gazed at the window has she held her son, whispering, "We're almost there…" She sighed, closing her eyes, silently praying that this would be all a change for the best.

**A/N** well?? Whaddya think?!?!?           


	2. The Arrival

**Author's Notes:** Yes, people, Merian Chang is alive in this ficcie. I've brought her back from the dead (bwahahaah) * ahem *

Well, it's mostly WCxMC pairing, along with some HYxRP, DMxHS, QWxDC, **TBxCB**, & MUxOC. There might also be some ZMxLN interaction…but like I said, mainly focuses on WCxMC. Marimeia and Une are in this thing too!! ^^ I doubt I'll get many reviews for this, but whatever…I just felt like writing it. Oh yeah…before I forget, be warned: there **is** slight Sally bashing in this lil' fanfic…(sorry, couldn't resist)

**Summary:** Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, and Midii have invited their distant friend, Mae Chung to visit. Having not seen the five in almost 2 years, the 19-year old oriental beauty agrees, bringing her 5-year old son with her. However, her arrival brings tension and provokes controversy in the lives of the Gundam gang…**especially** Wufei Chang and Sally Po. 

~Note: Marimeia is 11 years old in this.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything 'cept my OCs and the story plot…so don't kill me for writing this thing.

Child's Play 

-Chapter One: The Arrival-

                  The cabby stopped in front of the Peacecraft's estate. Mae watched as her son looked around in awe as they stepped out of the taxicab.  

Mae chuckled at the sight of him, his eyes widening almost as huge as saucers. 

Hearing her small laugh, Lee looked up at his mother. "Auntie Relena must be really rich," he stated, a-matter-of-a-factly.

Mae laughed again. "Yep…she sure is." The youthful mother shifted her gaze away from her son and up towards the large mansion that stood before the two. Grabbing her son's hand in one hand, and her handbag in another, she murmured, "Let's go in…" And together, the Mother and son walked in together, neither fully prepared of what was to come.

~*~

                  Hilde Schibecker, and her four closest friends, Relena Peacecraft Darlian, Dorothy Catalonia, Catherine, Bloom, and Midii Une sat waiting in silence for their friend, Mae Chung and her adorable 5-year old son, Lee.

Mae's name wasn't actually Mae Chung, all five of them knew. The information was found out about two years before, when Mae—or Merian Chang, in truth—had exposed her true self, and her story to them.

Although the five of them (not including Marimeia) were fully aware that Mae's name was actually Merian, they chose to call her Mae because Merian didn't want the others to know and Mae was like a nickname for Merian.

Hilde observed her friends, who were each lost in their own thoughts. Relena sat in her favorite chair, reading a book, wearing a black dress that came mid-thigh, with a white boat neck. Marimeia and Dorothy were playing chess; Marimeia wearing a schoolgirl outfit (a black-plaid skirt that right down to her knees, with a button-up light gray shirt) and her older cousin, Dorothy, wore a dark-gray boat neck dress, much like Relena's. Hilde, herself, had worn a dark blue, loose, long-sleeved, School of Hard Knocks shirt and comfortable jeans.  Midii and Catherine, who had gotten very close, sat next to each other. Midii was writing something in a book, and Catherine reading over her shoulder. Catherine was wearing something very casual: a short-sleeved, purple, v-neck with dark-blue, jean pants. Midii wore a khaki skirt with a white tank top and a yellow vest over it, her dirty-blonde hair in a half-tied up fashion.

Midii had met up with the group two years ago, right after the Barton incident. Ironically, she the "friend" (her boyfriend, in other words) she brought along, happened to be Theodore (Theo) Bloom—Catherine's long-lost brother. You can assume there were definitely tears shed at the unexpected reunion. 

And Hilde knew that **this** upcoming reunion would spark excitement amongst them. There was no doubt. Especially when Wufei finds out that—

"Hi girls, remember me?" a voice interrupted Hilde's thoughts. 

All heads turned toward the sound of the voice, and there she was: Mae Chung, at the doorway, with her little boy, Lee, standing quietly next to her.

The six females in the room, stood up, smiles on their faces, and approached the two newcomers. 

Mae looked absolutely beautiful and as young as ever, each noted, regardless of her responsibility of raising a baby, a child, by herself, and having so many hardships for the past 5 years, or so. The Chinese Mother wore a silk, red, tank top, with a floral red and white skirt, that reached just above her knees. Her hair was in an elegant bun, her bangs and strands of hair lingering on her face, making her look like a natural beauty—which she clearly was. What surprised the girls the most though, was what Mae wore on her feet; she wore one-inched, high-heeled, strapped, red shoes—the Mae they were familiar with wouldn't wear heels, unless it was a **very** formal occasion.  

Lee, on the other hand, looked very much like his father, with the exception of his eyes, which he inherited from his Mother. He held an intense gaze, filled with both curiosity and caution, towards Mae's friends.

The girls didn't know who he was more like—his Father or Mother!

                  Of course, Mae and her son were greeted with countless number of hugs and hellos and some kisses here and there, which Lee cringed slightly at. He didn't like it when girls got mushy around him and started bombarding him with kisses and hugs. He was in that "stage" in his life—the cootie stage, as most would've called it.

The girls just laughed at Lee's actions. How cute he was when he acted in such a way!

"Well, look at you!!" Dorothy exclaimed looking over her friend. 

"Beautiful as ever!" Catherine complimented.

"How **do** you do it?" Midii remarked, causing all of the females to laugh aloud.

Mae shrugged. "Don't know, really…it just comes naturally, I suppose."

"Lucky you…" Hilde told her. Hilde sighed, putting a hand on her raven-haired friend's shoulder. "I don't know how you do it, Mae…I know if it were me, my face would be covered with wrinkles and I'd have a thousand bags encircling my eyes. You're a strong woman, Mae. Ya truly are…"

Mae grinned and blushed lightly at Hilde's compliment, murmuring a "Thank you."

Catherine had bent down to Lee's level, looking him squarely in the eye. "My, you've grown, Lee. The last time any of us saw you, you were three years old, and only this high!" the Russian descendent remarked, making a simple gesture with her right hand, to prove her statement.

Mae sighed. "Yeah, children tend to do that…it's hard to believe, really. Now I know what **my** elders meant when they said children grow up so fast. They **do**…it seems like only yesterday that Lee was still a tiny, baby in my arms…" Mae stopped suddenly. "Ohmigosh, I sound like an old lady and I'm not even in my 20's yet!!" she exclaimed.

Dorothy and the others chuckled. "It happens…" Dorothy stated, casually, glancing at Lee.

                  "Come…" Relena said, taking Mae's arm into her own. "You and Lee must see the garden. We know just how much you enjoy flowers, Mae. You must come and see the orchids. They've just bloomed!"

Midii nodded. "Spring is in the air…wonderful, isn't it?"

"Wonderful, indeed," Mae agreed.

~*~

                  Outside, Marimeia and Lee went off to play hide-and-seek, while Mae, Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, and Midii sat nearby at an outdoor table, watching and conversing at the same time.

"Marimeia's grown quite pretty…she must have a thousand boys lined at her door," Mae commented.

Dorothy nodded. "She **does**…although, she already has a boyfriend that she adores very much, so the others don't have much of a chance."

Mae smiled. "It figures…" he friends heard her murmur.

"So," Relena piped up, suddenly. "How was your flight?" she asked Mae.

Mae turned to her honey-blonde friend, smiling a little. "It was alright…although Lee got very restless half-way through the thing. He couldn't stop fidgeting."

Catherine nodded, understanding. "Wasn't Ozzie supposed to come with you two?" 

Ozzie was a dear friend of the girls, especially Mae. He had been the one who assisted her in adjusting with her new life and helped her get a good, steady job. 

"Something came up," Mae replied. "He had to stay back for a couple of days because his family decided to have a last-minute, reunion at his Mother's house. So he couldn't come with us. Ozzie should be here by tomorrow night or the next day afterwards." Mae then smiled, a mischievous glint shown in her amber eyes. "So…how are your lover boys?"

Instantly, every one of the girls blushed. Mae laughed at their reaction.

"They're fine…" the five answered their Chinese friend.

Again, Mae laughed. "That's nice to know…where are they right now? Preventers?"

Each female nodded. "Yep…"

"Milliardo, Lady Une, and Lucrezia are accompanying them, as well. So is Sally Po," Relena informed Mae.

Mae tensed at Sally's name.

"Quatre is also with the Preventers…as heir to the Winner's, he and the Magnuacs [[A/N sp?]] associate with the organization often," Dorothy added.

Mae nodded, acknowledging all that was being said. "And what of the wedding of Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin? How is the planning going?"

"Quite well…the wedding is about two months away, and Noin is very excited," Relena said.

"You know, you should stay for the ceremony. You'd enjoy yourself, very much. And so would Lee," Midii suggested.

Mae smiled slightly. "I'll think about it…it all depends how well this "reunion" will go…"

And then, there was another small pause. The five looked at their Chinese friend in sympathy and hope, none of them knowing what to say…

"So…" Hilde began, all of sudden, shattering the silence. Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, and Midii were grateful for it. "I didn't think you were the type to wear heels, Mae. And yet, here you are, wearing them, and its not even an important occasion, like a wedding or something—not yet, at least."

Mae grinned. "Well, having to wear them four days a week at a five-star Oriental restaurant, I guess it sorta grew on me."

The girls smiled back, and Catherine was about to say something in response, until a voice that sounded much like Duo Maxwell's, called out, "Yo Hilde!!!"

                  Hilde looked up to find Duo walking towards them, a grin placed on his face, as always. Behind him, the girls could see the other four ex-Gundam pilots trailing behind.

"Hi Duo!" Hilde greeted her boyfriend, reaching him for a hug. 

The group exchanged the usual greetings, and it turned out that Milliardo, Lucrezia, Une, Jiaguo Chen, and Sally Po were also lagging behind the rest of the group. 

Marimeia had come over, seeing the group of newcomers, and immediately walked over to her Mom to say hello. 

"We thought we'd might find you girls here…" Quatre said, after some time.

"Well you thought right…" Dorothy told him, resting her head on Quatre shoulders, her arms entwined with his own.

"Who's the new face?" Duo inquired, referring to the Mae.

Relena smiled warmly, taking Mae's arm gently, pulling her closer the group. "This is our friend…Mae Chung."

Mae managed to force a small smile and a quite, "Hello."

Duo nodded his head toward her, his way of greeting newcomers. "Hey…my name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

Mae's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" Her amber eyes shifted towards Duo's Spanish girlfriend, Hilde. "From what I've heard, that's not true, Maxwell…"

Hilde, Catherine, Midii, and Relena tried to stifle their laughter, while Dorothy and Marimeia just let their small laughter erupt from inside. Even the others couldn't help but smile a little—well, except for Duo, who shot Hilde a disbelieving look, of which Hilde smiled back to, innocently. 

Relena cleared her throat, trying to break the moment, although there was still a small smile on her face. "Mae, I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy…" Relena began the introductions, gesturing to her beau.

Heero nodded towards Mae's direction politely. Mae smiled back.

"Quatre Raberba Winner…" 

Quatre smiled his usual warm smile as he and Mae shook hands. "I've heard a about you, Ms. Chung."

"And I you, Mr. Winner. And please, call me Mae."

"As long as you refer to me as Quatre." 

Mae smiled. No wonder Dorothy loved this man so—he was a true gentlemen. She shot her friend that was affectionately holding Quatre an approving look, to which Dorothy grinned, appreciatively.

"Trowa Barton…" Mae heard Relena continue. Mae turned to the silent young man and simply nodded to him, and he actually murmured a "Hello…"

 "And you know Theo, of course…" 

Mae turned to the redheaded 18-year old, her smile widening. The last time she saw Theo he still resembled a small boy—freckles, a shy, goofy grin, and all. Now, before her, stood a fully matured young man.

"Hello Theo, it's wonderful to see you again. Look how handsome you've become!! Catherine must be very proud of you…"

The younger man blushed, saying, "Thank you, Mae…I'm glad to see you're in such good health."

"My brother Milliardo, and his fiancée, Lucrezia Noin…"

"Hello…" Mae said, and the couple returned her greeting with either a warm smile or a nod of the head.

"Lady Une and Sally Po…"

'Pleasure to meet you…" Mae said, although she mostly said it to Lady Une. She wasn't quite fond of Sally Po, although Sally obviously didn't know **her** too well. 

"Wufei Chang…"

Mae stiffened at his name, but managed to force a smile. He merely grunted his hello, before turning away from her. _He must've noticed just how much I resemble his "dead" wife…_  Mae thought, bitterly. Of course he did. Wufei was not **that** blind. 

"And of course you know Jiaguo Chen…"

Instantly, Mae's entire face brightened, as she and Jiaguo reached each other for a hug. 

Jiaguo was a dear friend who helped her and trained her for some time when she first came to Earth. His family owned a dojo and temple in China, which Mae had stayed for nearly 2 years—just long enough to give birth to her baby and save enough money to move to America, since her colony, up to that point had been destroyed. Jiaguo had actually just joined the Preventers last year. 

The 23-year old was so much like Wufei Chang, both physically and mentally—the fact was quite obvious to see. The only difference was that Jiaguo had cheerful chocolate-colored eyes, had glasses, was a bit taller, and was a bit more easy-going and preferred books than pure bloodshed and violence. In a sense, he was more like the old Wufei Chang—the Scholar Boy. It was probably one of the biggest reasons why Mae, in the first place, was so drawn to Jiaguo.

                  When Jiaguo and Mae parted from their hug, Duo couldn't help but comment, "What's this? Are you and our new, Chinese chick-friend here, involved or something, J-man?"

Hilde bopped Duo on the head as Mae's eyebrows shot up. Slowly, her expression turned into a scowl at Duo's comment about her and Jiaguo, as well as the name she referred to her as. 

"Mom! Mom!" called out a small, boyish voice. All heads turned towards the little boy who was hurriedly approaching them, some flowers clutched in his hand.

Mae's sour face softened and turned into a smile as she bent down to pick up her son. She turned to the others who continued to star at her son. "Everyone…I'd like you to meet my son, Lee."

                  Duo leaned in to take a closer look at Lee. "Lee, huh? Wow, J-man, didn't know you were this far into a relationship!"

"He is not my—" Jiaguo began, but Duo didn't let him finish, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yeah, yeah, okay…he's not yours…whatever you say…" Then the American pilot focused attention back to the small Chinese Boy. "Hey, little guy. What's happenin'? Say, do you know where babies come from?"

A look of horror washed over Mae's features and with a free hand she yanked Duo's long braid. "Don't you dare try to corrupt my child's mind!! He's only five!!" Mae hissed.

"Ouch! Geez, I'm sorry, I was only joking…" Duo said, sincerely, backing away.

Lee stared at Duo. "You're very weird…" he said, scrunching his eyebrows. "I've never seen a guy wit' a braid as long as yours, befo'e…"

Realizing Lee was talking to him, Duo said in defense of himself, "Well, you have a ponytail. Not many boys have that, either."

"Yeah, but mine's not as long as yours," Lee reasoned, and he clearly won.

The others laughed at Duo's defeat, as the American pilot muttered to himself, "Beaten by a little 5-year old…the irony of it all…"

Lee turned to his Mother, hardly any expression on his face. "Mom, who're all these peoples?" 

But before Mae could answer, Relena announced, "Excuse me for being a bit rude, but…introductions can wait for now, Lee. First, let's go inside. It's almost time for supper, and I'm sure that little tummy of yours is quite empty."

And sure enough, Lee's stomach grumbled.

Mae set her son down, as the entire group walked towards the entrance of the mansion.

"What have you got there in your hand, Lee?" Marimeia asked, walking next to the little boy.

"Snapdragons…" Lee began. Then he paused, face completely concentrated on a thought. Slowly, he said the words, "Or _Ant-ee-rrh-ee-num ma-jus,_ in Latin…" Lee said, pronouncing each syllable. Then he turned to his Mother, "Oh yeah…almost fergot. Here Mom, I got these for you…" 

"Oh, thank you, baby…" Mae said, taking the flowers with a sincere smile, and grabbing hold of her son's hand. 

Lady Une looked very much in awe. "My, what a smart boy you have there, Ms. Chung…knowing the actual Latin names for flowers?! And he's only five?"

Mae smiled up at her. "My son loves to learn…I suppose his interest in flowers and nature came from me. I have a little garden of my own and he helps with it sometimes. Lee asked me one day for a book on plants and flowers, so I got him one. He doesn't know how to read much, so every night last year he'd request that I read the book to him, naming each flower in both their Latin names and their usual names. Now he doesn't even need me to read the book to him—Lee practically memorized the whole book—each flower, and how they look, and each name," Mae explained. 

Lady Une offered a smile. "You must be very proud…"

Mae nodded. "I am…" she murmured, looking down at her son who was looking at his shoes and the ground in awe. "I am…"

**A/N** yeah, I know I changed Hilde's nationality—but I dunno…Hilde just strikes me as someone that came from Spain. She reminds me of a gypsy…but how I'd explain her last name? (which is obviously German) She's ¼ German—her mom from Spain, and her dad part German and part Spanish, making her ¾ Spanish and ¼ German. Simple, no? ^^ hehez…yea, I guess I really have noe life XP

 Catherine and Trowa are not brother and sister in this thing (as you've already guessed.)


End file.
